The Goblet of Ice
by SkatingDJ
Summary: Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to host the Triwizard Tournament due to recent events and a certain Winter Guardian caught his attention and is thrown into the occasion. At Hogwarts; new friends and foes are made, and the Tournament takes an unexpected twist by unknowingly becoming the Pentawizard/spirit Tournament! Can Jack keep his secret while he's in the spotlight?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey world, SkatingDJ here:) Summer is finally here and the majority of my spare time will now be dedicated to you fan fiction lovers! I am so excited! XD I sprained my ankle really bad while skating (my foot looks like it's blubber and its the color of the Hulk) and I'm on vacay and I switched to a dance skater. I wrote this on a plane:p That's the status update with me.**

 **But back to the story, if you have read the successor to this, simply PM me for further questions, I'm not going to mention it here on out (you should know that my gut still hurts from deleting it:'( )) But I think this version will much better than the last with cool twists and new ideas!:D And welcome to anyone who has transferred!:) This is rated T for violence and some mild cursing. I am going to _attempt_ to write accents (I'm so sorry)... One OC: Max Yellowstorm/me, 14 yrs old, _not_ OC/Jack! Only cannon/Yule Ball pairings. I own absolutely nothing. Based on Goblet of Fire. **

**So I really do hope you enjoy this:) Read on!**

* * *

"Harry!"

The teen in the bed continued to stir and groan as his breathing was vast and thick and his forehead was slick with sweat.

"Harry!"

The girl called again but to no response. She loomed over the body of the restless boy as her forehead creased with worry. She brought the lantern down to his face and called out once more.

" _Harry!"_

The boy's eyes finally snapped open as his heavy breathing dimmed as his eyes locked onto the person who had waked him from his unpleasant sleep.

"Are you alright?"

"Hermione!" The teen gasped as he fumbled for his trademark glasses, "Bad dream!" He explained further. Question crossed his face as he stared at his friend who had not been in the presence of anyone for the past twenty-four hours. "When did you get here?" He asked as he shuffled out of the bed.

"Just now." The girl, Hermione, replied. She hastily strode to the other side of the room and placed the lantern on the table next to another fellow bed. She glanced at the other teen who was snoring in the bed with disgust. "Wake up, Ron!" She barked with urgency, "Your mother has made breakfast!"

The red-head teen blinked his sleepy eyes and groaned with recognition before his head thumped back onto his beloved pillow and he returned back to previous slumber within a mere second.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as with the smallest smirk set upon her face. The boys were never the morning type, however, it was exceptionally early, but no matter! She was not going to be late to the Quidditch World Cup because of a couple of bedheads!

The teen whom Hermione had successfully awoken groggily washed himself and pulled on his clothes before getting prepared for the big day. He had a pulsing migraine from his restless night and he had promptly fallen over a couple of times, but luckily, onto a bed or a seat. He was miraculously shuffling out of the room without any mishaps before disaster struck and he collapsed onto his friend's bed.

The red-head jumped with a start as he released the howl of a whiny schoolgirl, being the extraordinarily goofy guy he is. "Blimey, Harry!" The now not-so-sleepy-and-snoring teen said as he shimmied back up against the railing and eyeballed his flimsy friend with shock. "You alright, mate?"

"I'm fine! Sorry, Ron." The disastrous teen apologized, but only half meaning what he said; something had to wake up that snooze button of a friend he had...

The red-head, Ron (Ronald was his full name), eased out of his bed and helped his friend get onto his feet before the two shared an awkward yet fulfilling silence.

"It was a nightmare, wasn't it?" Ron finally mentioned with hesitance.

The other teen simply and grimly nodded. "It's the same one, and it never gets any easier to cope with." The boy croaked out.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ron asked with care.

He may be a bit of a goof most of the time, but Ronald had a very touching side. That's what the other teen admired about his best friend. "No, it's fine." He replied with a soft yet quick smile. He began to walk out the door and down the steps as a smirk tugged at his lips, "Now hurry up and get ready– quickly mind you–or it's a liver Bertie Bott's bean for you at the tournament! And by Joe, put some pants on!"

Ron pouted his lips and looked down at his bottom half; saved by the trunks. "Good call, mate." He remarked (mostly to himself for his own humiliation) before heading to the washroom.

 **~Goblet of Ice~**

He did want to talk about it, he really did, and Ron was a good person but he wasn't the guy to talk to about this. Ron was his only very best friend (besides Hermione, but she was a girl. Not that it was a problem but- it's a guy thing) and really the best person to talk to about it but it was all just so _personal._ It was the same nightmare every night for the past week ever since he arrived at the Weasley's to attend the Quidditch World Cup. It was unavoidable, and every night is was as equally torturous as the last and as horrifying as the next.

His nightmare was about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a very infamous wizard in the wizarding world (and who tried to kill him), Peter Pettigrew, an ex-friend of the teen's long deceased parents, and another mysterious man that the teen knew not of. There was another man, an elder man, who ended up exploring the wrong house at the wrong time and ended up dead because of it, the murder being in the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But that wasn't a big deal, that guy was infamous for killing people left and right (but he still felt bad for the old fella). What made the teen scared down to his very soul was the fact that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was using the man he ( _of course_ ) knew not of to search for someone and bring an end to him. And to be frank, the teen had a pretty good idea who that was.

That boy's name was Harry Potter.

The teen smirked to himself. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. It was fourteen years ago that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was still on his serial killing massacre and happened to attack the Potter's one fateful night. Well, long story short: Harry was the only one who ended up living, left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead as a souvenir of the experience (he was only a babe at the time). He was sent to live with his treacherous aunt and uncle (he still does!) before another fateful day came along and he was admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He met friends, foes, and He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned with a death grudge on the Potter boy and all hell broke lose. (Yep, that pretty much sums it up!)

This Harry guy must have lived an awful yet amazing life.

 _Well, he sure does!_ The teen said to himself. _Man, I gotta stop referring myself in third person! It's so vain!_ The teen, Harry, said to himself. Yes, the teen was Harry Potter himself.

And right now, Harry's life was set on awful as the nightmares haunted him day in and day out. He needed help. All the help he could get. _Wizard material or not._ As long as he could trust them.

 **~Goblet of Ice~**

Yellow cat eyes from the shadows watched the red-headed boy leave the room, leaving it deserted with only a single lantern illuminating the otherwise dark room.

The honey colored eyes flickered as the figure from the shadows stepped forth, one slippered foot after the other. The tall and slender figure draped in cloaks of the richest black glided over to the bed where the Boy Who Lived once writhed and cried underneath its covers. The figure smiled widely, showing off his bared sharp teeth, still admiring the work of the once suffering boy.

It was his job after all, to bring nightmares to children and to teens if duty calls for it. Oh goodness gracious no! He was not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was merely _hired_ by him. Why, he wasn't even what you would call a wizard! But if he wasn't a wizard or prone to witchcraft, what was his interference with the (once) greatest sorcerer of all time? Well, let's just say that when you add darkness and nightmares upon revenge and evilness, you get a mother-load of an unbeatable force of dark power.

His name was Pitch Black, more commonly known as the Boogeyman. He was an ancient spirit that has dwelled the earth for more than a millennium. He had reigned over his Dark Ages about the same time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named reigned over his. They both brought fear and destruction to the world, and they were both defeated by an act of light and goodness. Now they were both resurrected, being as evil and revengeful and as dark as ever.

The two sorcerers both held grudges. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named held one on the Boy Who Lived who was the reason of his death. And Pitch held a grudge on the Guardians, more commonly known as Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman. But most of all, Pitch held a revengeful grudge on their newest member, Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit.

The offer was perfect. He would be a fool not to take it. The Dark Lord (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) and the Boogeyman working side by side to bring about the Dark Ages once more and get revenge on the ones they hated most. It was sweet and sublime, Pitch couldn't wait to get started. But from experience, Pitch knew that he had to be patient. Good things happen to people who wait for their prey to come to them, before snatching it up without remorse.

And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Dark Lord, had a name. It was Voldemort. Voldemort and Pitch Black, they'd be unstoppable. However, if the Dark Ages returned under the wizarding world and Voldemort's rule, the Guardians would be upon them, and that's _exactly_ what Pitch wanted. He wanted a certain Winter Spirit to fall right into his hands without them even considering it. The dark spirit couldn't wait, all he had to do was bide his time and be told what to do... _for now._

Pitch retreaded back to the shadows, but not before snuffing out the light of the single candle that lit the room. A metaphor of what was about to happen in a matter of time.

 **~Goblet of Ice~**

He knew this was going to happen, in a matter of time it was destined to happen. But he didn't expect it to happen so soon and so drastically. He thought it was maybe a good idea to host the Triwizard Tournament to ease and take off the minds of the young souls affected by what's been happening recently. It was a good distraction. Or was it? Or was it too distracting? Was it bound to backfire? Would he regret the decision? Things had been getting heated recently at Hogwarts and it wasn't in their favor. The boy needed protection that he could not provide without it being too obvious.

The old man who was thinking paced impatiently around the headmaster's office. His office; for he was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. A headmaster who was deep in thought at the moment.

It was all about attention and distraction at this point. The Dark Lord was returning and the boy needed proper care, but who else? He himself could not do it or everyone would notice and things would grow suspicious. Dumbledore knew Voldemort would be returning, but he needed to keep hope up as long as humanly possible, for there was a way to win this. But the boy's protector had to be powerful and smart, they had to have the wits and the mind and the will. The protector had to be someone new and someone the Dark Lord wouldn't expect. Someone who could keep low under the wizarding radar. _But who?!_ Someone to guard-

Dumbledore blinked behind his half-moon rimmed spectacles before they gleamed with pride.

 _The Guardians._ They were absolutely perfect. However, he could only pick one or, again, things would get too heated. Clause was too large and loud, heavens not that blasted Pooka, the fairy and the dream-giver would be an exception except for their appearances. But he had heard recently a new member was added to the team. Who was he? Wasn't he a winter spirit with white hair? Sounded decent. New and unsuspecting, but hopefully cooperative and not too much of an attention-seeker. After all, he was Dumbledore's saving grace and the boy's one true protector. This new member would have to do.

Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder out of a flower pot before ducking into the ashy pit. He grimaced as he almost bumped his head before sneezing, _this place needed some soot cleaning!_ He sighed, no matter.

"North Pole!" Dumbledore chanted as he was whisked away by a roar of green flames.

 **~Goblet of Ice~**

He had a feeling, in his belly.

Santa Clause, or more commonly referred to as North, could not tell if the feeling in his food-consuming organ was good or bad, but it was there regardless. He was in his office, sitting on his big red armchair that rested near the warm fireplace. It was a good place to think and be at peace without any distractions (most notably the damned elves).

That's why he was so startled when the flames of the fireplace erupted and turned into a shade of wicked green. North jumped out of his skin and tipped over, tumbling onto the floor with his armchair balanced on it's side.

North growled and stood up, only to have a feeling of joy overcome him as a man was staring at him with teasing eyes.

"Dumbledore." North declared with satisfaction. "How are you, old friend?" He asked, smirking slightly at the 'old.'

"Tch!" Dumbledore snorted, "Age dwells on the both of us, does it not?" Previously, many decades ago, the two men had shared a very attractive looking goatee, now they both rocked a pair of awesome snow-white beards.

"I'm getting to old for zis." North mumbled in his thick Russian accent as he motioned outside of his office door where they could just see a yeti spill a stack of toys just beyond the small window. North groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He collected himself and sighed before joy flooded back into him. "Vat brings you here?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I need a Guardian, Nick." He declared. "And I have my eye on a very particular one with snow white hair."

North's eyes twinkled. "Vat could you possibly want our newest Guardian for?"

"Patience, Nick."

"It's now North."

North beamed a confident smile before leaving his office and accessing the Globe Room. The room where you could call a very important meeting of course, because things were about to get _magical._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it:) Make sure to leave a review cause really I wanna know how I did! If we get some decent status, the next chapter will be up shortly! More reviews, more updates;) HAGS XD Peace!**

 **-SkatingDJ**


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

**Hey world, SkatingDJ here back with the second chapter of the Goblet of Ice! OMG you guys, I am** ** _blown away_** **by all the support XD Wow, I did not expect that, thank you all** ** _so so so_** **much!:D I can't believe how many reviews and favs and follows etc this has already gotten! In one chapter! It means a lot to me, especially because this is another version and all but anyways- I was actually planning to update this earlier but a lot of stuff happened... like, A LOT T-T**

 **But on the upside: this is being updated, I'm thinking of doing an Inside Out AU for a bunch of stories like a drabble (IO is the best!), check my profile out for Avatar Weeks, and take my poll:) But enough of my rambling, let's get into chapter 2;) Less explaining and more talking in this one! ^^ Oh yeah, and I'm also** ** _attempting_** **to do accents, please let me know if I shouldn't do it XD**

* * *

"Ooh, what d'ya got there, Jamie?"

The inquirer leaned in on the chocolate-mop headed boy who was beneath his chin.

"A fantasy magic novel." The chocolate-haired boy with hazel eyes replied, barely even batting an eyelash as he intensely continued to read.

"I didn't know you were old enough to read _novels,_ Jamie." The inquirer teased, his voice low and as smooth and cool as ice.

The young boy snorted and rolled his eyes, "Well, I am twelve now and my parents say I'm too old to keep reading those fairy tale stories... even though they have a whole new meaning to me now. Anyways, that's not the question I was expecting you to ask."

"Oh?" The inquirer pitched and cocked an eyebrow.

The twelve year old with chocolate-brown hair and hazel eyes, Jamie, grinned sadly. "I thought I would hurt your feelings by not reading a story about the children's magic anymore."

The inquirer pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and cried (sarcastically), "Oh, shall thou's deeds pain thy so!" He spun around before dramatically fainting dead onto Jamie's mattress and glow-in-the-dark bed sheet.

Jamie shook his head and chuckled, making his bangs bob over his closed eyelids. He placed his book down with care and joined his friend onto his bed.

"You're growing up, I don't expect you to read little kid's fairy tales _all_ your life, that'd be a little strange."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Jamie confessed flatly.

"But what makes a magical novel your reading so different from a regular children's fairy tale?"

"It's kinda meant for teenagers. It's called Merlin."

The inquirer took this into consideration before opening his mouth to speak, "Doesn't sound too shabby, I myself am not all fond in reading-"

"Me neither," Jamie interrupted and continued, "but fun one's like these are an exception, it's the school books you gotta worry about." Jamie shuddered and stuck out his tongue with disgust. School was right around the corner too, how lovely... "You'd like this one. I can give it to you when I'm done."

"What's it about?"

"Well, this kid named Merlin is a wizard and lives in the kingdom of Camelot. However, sorcery and magic is forbidden in Camelot as it is dangerous, and the story is about Merlin discovering his powers while keeping it a secret. Pretty cool."

"It does sound cool, but not as _cool_ as me!" The inquirer winked.

"I don't think _anyone_ is as _cool_ as you... _Jack_."

The inquirer smirked his trademark smirk as he stared at Jamie through his snow white-silver hair with his electric blue eyes. A staff lay next to the boy who wore a blue hoodie and tattered brown cargo pants. Many know his name, but few actually know him, let alone see him. He is Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"The Guardians are real, the Gods are real, other spirits of all kinds are real-" Jamie knew of this from stories Jack had told him, "but are wizards and witches real? Is there a world or land where there is a magical kingdom and where dragons and fairies and owls roam and with magic flying brooms that circle above and where wizards and witches honed magic wands and learned awesome magic skills?"

Jack hummed, "I'm not sure, Jamie." He said with dismay. "However, it'd be a cool and challenging quest to take on! I'll look into it."

"Really?! Thanks Jack!" Jamie cheered as he tackled Jack into a bear hug.

Jack embraced Jamie and gave the twelve year old a heart warming squeeze. Jack had only really been introduced to hugs two years ago, when he first met the Guardians and was finally believed in. After all, Jack Frost had been alone and unseen for 300 years. Jack had always heard of and seen of these things called a 'hug'. It was described as a loving gesture; Jack found it rather strange and a bit suffocating and uncomfortable as it lent no room for personal space (which was sometimes true). It was supposed to be 'warm'; Jack was not fond of anything along the lines of warm, not to mention hot. However, Jack felt torn whenever he watched people hug. The mortals never took them for granted, which meant it was special, and it was quite nice looking. Jack found himself wanting to experience it, at least once, but he never could and that tore him apart on the inside.

Until, that fateful day three days prior to Easter Sunday. When Jamie ran up to him and gave him a 'hug', it was the best thing Jack ever felt in his life. Sure, Tooth had swept in and gave him a quick hug, North had simply lifted him off the ground (and gave him two fat kisses per cheek), but this was the real thing. Jack eased into the hug; a warm and soft feeling pooled in his chest, was this the 'warm' feeling? If so, Jack liked it... it was such a strong feeling. He almost didn't want to let go. It was warm, it was nice, it made his heart flutter as kind emotions flooded through his body. It was so nice to be believed in, this was the power of love.

Jack's eyes flickered as he spotted something suspicious in the sky; the Aurora Borealis. What could North possibly want when school was approaching? It was the middle of the year? Was trouble afoot?

Jack let go of Jamie and placed a tender hand on his shoulder, "Jamie, I have to go, North's calling for a meeting."

"Aw!" Jamie whined with a hint of sadness; he was always sad when Jack left, it was odd, but he always feared that his friend would never return...

"I'll be back." Jack spoke sincerely yet softly with a small smile, "I promise." He assured. Jack then scooped up his staff in one smooth swish with the crook of his ankle (a skill he honed over the years) and leaped onto the warm windowsill when-

"Last hug!" Jamie gave Jack one final hug, squeezing Jack and his eyes tightly, giving his all into the short embrace.

With that, Jack soared out of the window and into the sky, the cooling summer air wafting and wrapping itself around the winter child. Jack called back loudly shouting, "I'll find out about that magical land, Jamie! Just you wait!"

Jack had no idea that he was about to find what he was looking for _very_ soon.

 **~Goblet of Ice~**

"You have to vorgive him, he's always late." An impatient North explained to the other old man who stood near the fireplace with him.

"This isn't a great omen for showing up to class, you know. We don't take kindly to tardy students..." Dumbledore informed, his eyes gleaming suspiciously under his half moon spectacles.

A little golden man, the Sandman or Sandy, floated before Dumbledore and showed a clock ticking and then alarming while a little golden boy floated in from a window. The golden dreamsand pictures of explanation danced above Sandy's head but the wise headmaster could not decipher what the little old man was trying to convey. It always made Sandy so frustrated, sometimes it made him so furious that he could scream! That is, if he could scream, or talk of that matter. So he just released his steam by literally making it flow out through his ears.

Seeing that Dumbledore needed further convincing, a female human-hummingbird hybrid zipped over to Dumbledore and placed a caring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Dumbledore, Jack is an excellent boy. He's brave and kind and one of the nicest people you could ever meet... but being the mischievous spirit of winter-"

"Ya got that right! Bloody showpony's a menace! Ah'm at ma wits end! Crikey, Dumbledore, do ya really think Jack's a good idea for this? He's the worst possible person you could pick!" A certain Australian Pooka interrupted, grumbling on about the 'bloody' winter spirit. In fact however, if anyone didn't know any better, they could conclude that Bunnymund was even a little jealous.

"Actually, Aster, he is the best person to pick... and the only person to pick really." Dumbledore murmured out the last part of his sentence. He saw right through the rabbit's cocky facade, the rabbit did happen to be a bit boastful, but heavens forbid he was _not_ going to pick the Easter Bunny for the job, no sir!

Bunny growled and opened his mouth to protest more, "Best person?! Jack?! No no, Jack is the exact opposite!" Bunny continued to rant and rave on like this, making everyone huff with bother.

The Pooka's voice drowned out as the Sandman observed that the office's window was wide open, sending the chilling cool air of the Pole into the room, almost blowing out the fireplace. Sandy looked back at team and waved at them violently, trying to inform them that a certain spirit had arrived. But alas, Sandy was once again ignored. Was talking that necessary to grab someone's attention?! If only they all could be a little more wise and observant (like him)... ah well, he always had open options. But before Sandy could hunt down Jingle the Elf for his Attention Victim, the said certain spirit had caught everyone by surprise.

"What about me, Kangaroo?" Came a bold voice from behind the 6'1 rabbit. Aster had almost jumped out of his own fur. He had not heard the little ankle-biter over the sound of his own ranting voice. Before Bunny as able to give Jack a piece of his mind, the others had already swarmed around him. What a selfish, irresponsible, devilish, attention-seeking, bratty little... the list went on.

"Jack!"

The Guardians welcomed their newest member (minus one Bunny) before immediately dragging him in front of Dumbledore.

"W-who may this be?" Jack asked as he inspected the old man. He was dressed in fine garments, robes to be more precise, wore a wizard hat, and rocked an awesome beard and pair of glasses which fit snugly on the bridge of his nose. He had never seen him before. Ombric? No... and no other spirit Jack knew of ringed a bell.

"Hello, Jack Frost. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said with utmost formality.

Jack's words got tangled in his mouth as all that passed through his lips was an embarrassing translation of blubber, "Albus Pierce Wolf Dumbo-something, uh, Hogwarts?" He then looked around at the rest of the Guardians for advice.

"I do apologize, it's clearly a mouthful. You may call me Professor Dumbledore." Albus said as he bowed graciously and tipped his hat... although he deeply was suppressing a face-palm, maybe the rabbit had a point.

"P-professor?" Jack barely squeaked out and once again turned to the Guardians for aid, "What's going on?!" He finally demanded after an annoying silence.

"Vell, Jack. Dumbledore vould like to enroll you into his school, Hogwarts." North spoke as he placed his large meaty hands on Jack's small and fragile shoulders.

"Why me?" Jack asked, looking past the mammoth Russian and eyeing the other old man suspiciously.

Bunny snorted, "Good question." Everyone shot him a glare, Bunny closed his mouth but his moody hunch never faltered.

"And, _Hogwarts?_ Where and what is that? And what's this about magic?" Jack continued on, his interest and annoyance peeking for answers.

"Asks lot's of questions..." Dumbledore observed, a playful smirk resting upon his face. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad...

Jack cast a worried glance at the strange old man for a split second, and madly blushed a blue raspberry when the old man seemed to be watching his every move.

The human-hummingbird hybrid, the Tooth Fairy or Tooth, whizzed over to Jack and began to explain, "Jack, there is a place, far off in an abandoned location in Scotland, where students at the age of eleven are selected to learn magic; Hogwarts-"

"H-how come I haven't seen it?" Jack asked, dumbfounded. Over the past 302 years of his life, he had been to Scotland many times and has not heard or seen of this 'Hogwarts'...

Tooth spoke, "Muggles and spirits cannot see Hogwarts as it is, only wizards and witches can-"

"Muggles?"

"Regular mortal people, Jack." Tooth answered.

"Okay." Jack urged Tooth to continue, but North decided to speak instead.

"To muggles and spirits, ze castle is actually an ancient ruin, more commonly known as Alnwick Castle. It is also protected by spells and charms so that muggles and spirits have the urge to not approach it."

Sandy then appeared next to North and showed a picture of the ancient royal building.

Jack leaned down to inspect the golden image further; he gasped, he knew that castle!

"Anyways, Jack, Dumbledore needs you at Hogwarts zis year, ve will explain more, but only if you agree." North said.

Jack took a moment as he looked down on the ground, intent on his thoughts; all this information gave him a headache! It was almost as hard to digest as the professor's name, _almost._ (1) Magic is real (2) There is a magic castle school in Scotland (3) Dumbledore needs Jack for a year there and (4)- _whoa now, wait a minute wait a minute!_ **School?!** He was _Jack Frost,_ the Guardian of _Fun_ and _Mischief!_ He was not school material by no means! No way was he going to do this for a year! No. Freaking. Way.

Jack finally looked up to see five hopeful beings staring at him, waiting for his response.

This was gonna be a bit of a shock but Jack had to get his message across. "Guys? Really? School?"

North and Dumbledore burst into laughter as if the winter spirit was joking. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, _come on, this was serious!_

"Jack, zis is no ordinary school! It's full of magic and wonder!" North said, his eyes of wonder beaming at Jack. It only made Jack wonder why Dumbledore didn't enroll his buddy Santa instead of himself. "Of course, you'll have to do homework and wear a uniform-"

 _"Excuse me?!"_ Jack's pointy ears perked at the words 'homework' and 'uniform'. This was like his _nightmare._ There was _no way_ he was going! He was going to be cooped up in a castle for a year?! No flying, spreading snow, no visits to Jamie's, nothing!? No! That was the last straw! "No! A hundred percent 'no!'"

"Don't be a wuss, Frost." Bunny gnarled, giving and receiving a death glare that would even strike into the hearts of the deadliest foes.

"Please Jack! They need you!" Tooth pleaded.

"What for? What do _I_ have to do that's _so_ important?" Jack spat.

"You see my dear boy," Dumbledore said, capturing Jack's attention, "A dark and evil serial killer has returned to the wizarding world I need someone to protect the children in my school, and particularly a certain boy."

"What kind of a headmaster are you if you can't even protect your own students?" The Guardians gasped, but Jack kept pushing, "And show me this 'dark and evil serial killer', I'll give him a taste of my ice powers and see if he responds, if he has the ability to come back from the dead first!"

Appalled, the Guardians waited for Dumbledore's answer. Jack wore a confident smirk at the old man while his eyes burned with hatred, his hand wrapped firmly around his beloved staff, he too waited what the old man would counter. Jack knew he kinda crossed the line, but it had to be said.

"You are right." Dumbledore finally confessed, making Jack blink with confusion as he was not expecting that reply. "But it's not that simple." Dumbledore then eyed Jack, staring him down to the core, making the teen take a cautious step back and the flame in his eyes distinguish. "Oh, and the serial killer _does_ have resurrection powers. How else would he have been able to return?"

Jack bit his tongue and cringed. _Oops,_ he kinda did go a little over board. And so far, this serial killer dude reminded him a whole lot like some other dark and evil spirit he used to know...

Dumbledore spoke once again, "And right now it's not about killing, it's about protecting, the war shall commence later. But right now, are strategy is to protect. Like the saying goes, 'defense is the greatest offense.' Jack, my boy, I need you to protect the children and teenagers of Hogwarts. A few in particular, but nonetheless. Can you do that? You are a Guardian after all."

Dumbledore had made his mark. What he said was true, and Jack could not deny it. He would do anything in his power to protect children and teenagers alike from evildoers. He was a Guardian. Besides, North was right, this was no ordinary school! He had the opportunity to learn _magic!_ He should be thrilled by the offer! And if that serial killer does ever decide to show up, Jack would not go back on his word when he meant he would give him a taste of his ice powers! Jack still had more questions but his head was buzzing with too much information at the moment, he could ask them later. It was settled! He was going!

"Oh! By the way, if you're interested, I have decided to host the Triwizard Tournament this year! To, you know, livin' up things a little! It's a set of fun challenges and only comes once every four years-" _except for last time,_ Dumbledore supplied, "but it will be a good year!"

 _A tournament? A game? A fun challenge?_ Jack was definitely going!

"I'm in!" Jack declared.

The Guardians rejoiced (minus one Bunny, again) and Dumbledore wore a proud grin upon his wrinkly face.

"It'll be so much fun!" Tooth shrieked with delight., as Sandy gave two thumbs up while Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like my cup of _iced_ tea." Jack punned, earning a few chuckles, "But I still have a lot more questions." He admitted sheepishly. "When do we start? What do I need? How do I get there? Who in particular am I protecting again?"

"We have a lot to go over, I see. Sit down, get comfortable, don't speak unless spoken to, and keep an open mind, a lot of information's going to be processed through it!" Dumbledore said sternly and grabbed a cup of eggnog (from an elf) and sat down. Jack got comfy on a table and listened intently, _this was gonna be fun._

* * *

 **Whew! That was long! I was honestly going to answer Jack's questions but then that would be like, ten pages XP So I cut it to paste on another document, but then I got sidetracked and re-edited another one, and I happened to copy something there so I lost the question and answering of this story!:'( Ah! I knew something like that was gonna happen! Note to all: whenever you copy and paste something, get it done immediately! Regardless though, I hope you enjoyed it!:) PLEASE make sure to leave a review and check out the following;): Profile- Avatar Weeks, my Poll Question, and my stories (recommended: Angel of Darkness)! And please let me know if I should give up on accents!:p Thanks for reading! Peace!**

 **-SkatingDJ**


	3. Chapter 3: Need to Know

**Hello everyone, SkatingDJ:)**

 **My deepest apologies for not posting another chapter in (anything) for a long while. I've been more busy than normal. School is back (since I updated) and my skating schedule has been really whack-o... with me finding a new pair pair partner and going to JAPAN in December for Junior Nationals! XD But I am back and I am super thrilled to see all the support you guys left me! ^^ 1,000+ views and 40+ followers in only 2 chapters?! Omg! XD Thank you all so much! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!;) Ah, it feels so good to write again! This chapter is gonna be a little bit of a drag, it's an explanatory one. But I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Even though Jack's loud and long sips from his chilled-cold chocolate (it was originally _hot_ chocolate however) were annoying and irritating (mostly to one particular Pooka), it was good to see that he was interested and pleased with the situation.

"Now, son, I know you have many questions but keep your mouth attached to your drink and we'll all be happy." Dumbledore advised as he handled a mug of eggnog himself.

Jack flashed a thumbs up, nodded, sipped (obnoxiously), and hummed with agreement. His voice loud from the echo of the cup but muffled from the liquid. But his eyes were beaming with enthusiasm, the kid couldn't wait to hear about it all.

"Before I touch basis on you, I want you to learn about what exactly is happening at my school." Dumbledore began to Jack, "As you realize, there is an evil dark lord out to kill one of my students. The victim's name is Harry Potter. The two go back a while. You see, while the dark lord was all mighty and powerful fourteen years ago and terrorizing everywhere he went, he ended up targeting the Potter family. Harry's parents died while fighting the dark lord, but when the dark lord tried to kill Harry... the boy lived. And that's _never_ happened before..."

Jack raised his eyebrows. Harry Potter, huh? Special kid, probably. Probably famous at Hogwarts, no doubt. But, how on earth does one avoid death? Well, except for himself obviously...

Dumbledore chuckled, "He's quite popular because of it!"

 _Called it!_ Jack hooted in his head.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's features sorrowed and the room's luster of joy seemed to die momentarily, "I don't know how he survived but he just did, and if I'm being honest with myself, it would have been better if he had died..." Dumbledore spoke.

Jack gasped as his muscles tightened with anger. _How could he say that?_ Even the other Guardians were uncomfortable with that statement, and they probably understood this whole scheme to begin with.

"Well, the dark lord is back and Harry is in grave danger! He's out for his blood! And anyone else who cares for Harry as well." Dumbledore hastily explained in a hoarse voice.

It was obvious that Dumbledore deeply cared for Harry. Jack now saw that it was best that he was brought into the equation to protect Harry. Jack relaxed his muscles, his clenched fists soothing and let out a small breath that he didn't know he was holding. Of course, Jack could understand Dumbledore's sentence. Just end the pain before it begins... Jack understands that more than anyone. This makes Jack want to do whatever he can for Harry now. Motivation drove him as his heart flared with a fire that made him swear to protect Harry, no matter what.

"You must protect him, I know I'm asking a lot of you, all of you, but I need your help. If you don't help, things could get catastrophic and the whole world could be in peril. And not just for wizards and witches, for Muggles and Spirits and all beings too." Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry, headmaster. I'm a Guardian for a reason!" Jack said with a huge sly grin full of confidence (which made Bunny huff with annoyance).

Dumbledore nodded with contempt before continuing. "Well said. Now, I know you will have plenty of time to meet them but let me touch up on Harry and his friends to you so you know what to expect." Dumbledore took in a big breath and exhaled. "Harry Potter of course, he's fourteen like everyone else is in their fourth year. He's very modest and humble about his popularity. He lives with his uncle and aunt and cousin, and let me just say that they are not very pleasant people. Harry is a very skilled and strong wizard, don't tell him I said this but he's the finest wizard I know for his level! He's a remarkable boy; brave, kind, smart, determined, at other times a bit harsh, but you learn to really respect him.

"Harry's best friend: Ronald Weasley. Just call him Ron. He's part of a big family, not the richest, and often teased because of it, such a shame. Bit of a goofy kid, but his is exceedingly loyal and sweet, but he has his tough and soft moments. Then there is Hermione Granger. Most certainly the brightest witch of her age and quite strict to the rules, good girl she is. Nice, sharp, skillful, sensitive, and is unfortunately ridiculed for being Muggle born. She has some rough edges but you work around them, nice young lady.

"There will be others, but learn to know these three, they are inseparable. However, if somethings stirs among them, keep them all together, they need each other."

Jack nodded with affirmation. He tried desperately to hide the proud smile forming on his lips as excitement swelled in his chest. But at the same time, his muscles were tense with nervous anticipation. He had to admit, he was slightly frightened as well. What if Voldemort decided to show up suddenly? Judging by the fact that he was super powerful, even some of the greatest wizards and witches couldn't defeat him. Could Jack even beat him? And without using his ice powers? That means that he would only have one year of magic experience! No way he could beat Voldemort without showing who he truly was! Jack would just have to hope that things ran smoothly.

"You shall learn more through experience within my school, but for now, let's talk about you, shall we?" Dumbledore said with a smile that easily made Jack break out into one of his own.

"Okay, first off, how will everyone see you?" Dumbledore began.

Jack nodded, that was a serious matter.

"Fear not," Dumbledore continued before reaching into his robes and pulling out a silver container and tossing it to Jack, "Inside there you will find dust. It may even look like ordinary ash but sprinkle a pinch of this onto every morning and people will see you. However, hold it to the sun or moonlight and the dust will reveal itself to be a stunning, glittering royal blue. The color based on whoever uses it. Just a fascinating little touch."

Jack cradled the little tin can in his hands and took a peek. It was like the old man said, ash. Jack then held it to the sunlight that was flowing in from the window; the old man was right once again. The ash turned from a dusty gray, to a shimmering royal blue. _Wow._

"And I realize you have an extremely important job, being the bringer of winter and all but don't worry about that, I have that all taken care of." Dumbledore said.

Jack frowned, "Wait, I can't spread winter at all?" He asked, a bit mortified at the thought.

There was a moment of silence before Dumbledore sighed, "I'm sorry, Jack. But no, you cannot. This will be the hardest part of your mission. You may not expose your powers at any time and you may not mention or tell anyone of your secret. You know that."

"No flying?! No powers?!" Jack hissed under his breath with sorrow, then, another dire thought popped into his head. "W-what about my staff? I-I need it!" Jack received a couple confused glances from the other Guardians. _Of course,_ Jack thought, _they only think my staff is the just source of my power... they don't know why it's really so important to me._

Dumbledore suddenly lightened up. "About your staff, Jack. You may keep it!"

Jack sighed with relief to hear that he didn't have to leave his staff into untrustworthy hands (Bunny). However, Jack's eye twitched as he prevented himself from huffing with utter annoyance (other than the fact that a simple huff would reduce the temperature in the room by twenty degrees). Because, didn't he just say... "I thought you just said that I wasn't allowed to-"

"A simple magic spell can transform your staff into a wand. Before your school year, visit Olivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley to have your staff altered. You will also be required to gather other belonging's on Diagon Alley. North can assist you." Dumbledore said.

Jack gave a sheepish smile at North's direction. _Shopping... yay._ Oh! Speaking about shopping, and appearance... there was no way Jack was going to walk around with frosty white hair without getting stared at from every kid in the school.

"But there's one problem!" Jack declared.

Dumbledore hummed with question.

"My hair! I mean, as much as I love my awesome snow white hair, it's like you said: I need to keep a low profile, and acting like a fourteen year old boy with grandpa hair simply clashes..." Jack intended that to be a lighthearted insult, but he realized he just technically called himself a 'grandpa.'

After Bunny finished grilling Jack, Dumbledore answered Jack's question. "I have that covered, while visiting Diagon Alley, drop by Madam Malkin's Robes to pick up your uniform, Madam Malkin will be waiting for you... and she will give you a spell that will transform your appearance for a year. Be warned though, the spell will be reversed if another child knows who you truly are or you expose your powers. Teachers are a pass, though."

"Okay." Jack said.

"And as a name, you will go under the alias of 'Jackson Overland,' your old name if I'm not mistaken."

Jack nodded. The Guardians probably told him. After all, last year, Jack had finally mustered up the guts to inform the Guardians of his past. It was a shock back then, but now, the Guardians didn't even flinch at the memory of Jackson Overland. And Jack liked it that way.

Dumbledore sighed, "I think that actually covers it, Mr. Frost. Any other questions will be answered at Hogwarts."

"Great!" Jack cheered with glee as he jumped off the table he was sitting on, ready to move on for the day when Dumbledore stopped him.

"But a word of caution, Jack. While having fun, I would strongly advise you to never let your guard down... you never know just what could be sneaking around the corner at Hogwarts."

Jack gulped, his eyes fixated on Dumbledore who's haunted words engraved themselves onto Jack's brain. Dumbledore then turned around, swishing his hand while doing so, extinguishing the fire in the hearth. Dumbledore then ducked into the fireplace, receiving a look of, ' _what are you doing? What. Are. You. Doing?'_ From Jack.

"Farewell, Guardians! I will be seeing you in the Grand Hall, Jack!" With that, Dumbledore reached into his belt sack and grabbed some soot before throwing it on the ground; a mystical green fire roaring around the headmaster before disappearing entirely... with Dumbledore as well.

Jack stood perfectly still with awe. _That was AMAZING._ He thought, overcome by the sensation, easily forgetting the sickening foreboding words of the headmaster. He had to tell Jamie! Everything had just happened so quickly, it was a lot to absorb. This was most certainly not a normal day, even for a 300 year old winter spirit. It was certainly not going to be a normal _year._ Excitement and even a touch of nervousness blossomed in Jack's heart. Hogwarts was going to be much more fun with him around! Even if he had to go to school, wear a uniform and do homework, this year was going to be a blast.

"A lot to take in, no?" North finally said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Jack breathed.

Tooth flew up "Jack, school starts in a week. Dumbledore suggests you go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up your things. North will go with you."

Before Jack had any time to reply, North swooped in and shook Jack's shoulders with thrill, and giving Jack a good whiplash. "Very exciting indeed!" The saint cheered. North let go of Jack, gave him a smile, and marched out of his office to attend back to his duties.

Tooth gave Jack a warm smile and waved goodbye before fluttering out of the office window into the crisp, cold outdoor landscape, heading back to her palace in South Asia. Jack turned to Bunny and gave him a farewell smirk saying, _ha-ha looser, I'm going to Hogwarts!_ Bunny returned the smirk with a disapproving scowl as he shook his head with disgust as if saying, _Screw you, Frost. Just screw you._ Jack returned a displeasing sour-pout face. _Language, Aster._ How Jack knew what Bunny was saying in that thick and furry skull of his? Jack didn't know. Perhaps that brotherly bond the two shared? It wasn't like Jamie's where Jack loved the kid with all his heart, Bunny could freeze his lost ass in Antarctica for all he cared...

With one final death glare, Bunny patted his foot twice on the stone ground. Magically, the floor caved in under his feet to create a rabbit hole (this was is three times bigger than a man hole, surprisingly). The Pooka leaped in without hesitation, traveling back to his Warren from underground, the mouth of the hole closing. The only trace of him left was a crimson poppy that had bloomed from the rabbit hole. Jack stared at the poppy with satisfaction before looking up to find Sandy still there. The little man looked like he was deep in thought; Jack wanted to leave him to it.

"Bye, Sandy!" Jack called out briefly before throwing himself out the window to head home, not even suspecting or contemplating on what Sandy was thinking about.

Sandy barely even heard Jack. His mind was still swimming with the thought of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. Dumbledore's last sentence in particular spooked the dream spirit. _'You never know just what could be sneaking around the corner at Hogwarts.'_ The headmaster only had meant that just to frighten Jack into not slacking off during his time at the school, a simple joke. But still. Dumbledore wasn't even aware of it. Neither were the Guardians. But Sandy felt it, in his mind, body, and sand. Something just wasn't quite right. Especially since he had encountered a few Nightmares in the past few months.

 _Something was horribly wrong, and the Dark Lord was only the beginning._

 **~Goblet of Ice~**

"So you're going to take this flight to London. From there, the bus will take you to King's Cross Station. Remember to be on time, the train leaves at exactly 11 o'clock! You know how to get through-"

"Mom, chill! I've done this for the past three years already! You came during my first year, it's easy. I know where to go, when to go, and how not to get killed."

"Don't even joke like that. I don't think you should even be going to this school. It's great and all, but not with everything that has been going on. The teachers need to checked out; first year was an evil teacher, third was a werewolf!"

"Dad, I can protect myself. And you should really turn your voice down, people are staring..."

"My god, do you even realize what happened during your second year! You could have gotten killed! Muggle borns getting petrified and all... and I absolutely hate the sound of this 'Triwizard Tournament thing. Do you _promise_ not to put your name into the Goblet?"

"You're father has a point. We did a little research and people have _died_ during these games! They are also quite frightening! Don't put your name in! You tried out Quidditch and you know how that went..."

"You guys did _research!_ Wow! Not bad for my un-magic parents! But no, I won't put my name in if I'm gonna die. Don't worry on that. And I've given up on trying to play Quidditch. As fun and awesome as it is; I can't catch the Quaffle, I can't be a goalie _and_ balance on a flying broomstick, I _really_ don't wanna get cracked in the head by a Bludger again, and never in a million years will I catch a Snitch. I've devoted myself to becoming a super powerful witch. I have good grades and I can fight for myself."

Silence and sad but sweet smiles.

"Okay. You'll come back for the holiday's, right? Send us pictures?"

"Totally."

"Work hard, have fun. And just- be safe."

"I will."

"We're proud of you."

"I know. Thanks for letting me go."

The witch and her parents embraced for one last time. The girl gathered her things and headed towards security, waving goodbye to her parents.

"We love you. See you soon! Bye!"

"Love you too! Bye!"

It was always sad. Leaving for Hogwarts. It was really different, being somewhere far, far from home without the comfort of her parents. But it got easier every year. First year was quite a shock to hear that she was an actual witch, and it wasn't just some mail scam (her father had a time with that one). She had to sacrifice many things, but she was more than happy she did them. Leaving behind a regular life for this was well worth it. And each year kept getting more exciting. She couldn't wait to see her magic friends again and try new things.

With one final wave goodbye to her parents, Max YellowStorm cleared through security and headed to her flight to London.

* * *

 **For those y'all returning from last story... SHE'S BACK! XD MAX YELLOWSTORM IS HERE! If those y'all don't know who Max YellowStorm is, she's Me:) Note to all: I won't make her into a Mary Sue.**

 **Again, I sincerely apologize for not writing in months... it's been a lot lately with my new partner and school and training. But I really hope to get back into the swing of it more. Not sure if this chapter was as good as the last because of it:/ But, if you guys want more, make sure to leave your support with a review!;) Check out my other stories and I hope to be posting another chapter soon! Peace! ^^**

 **-SkatingDJ**


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

**Hello all, SkatingDJ!:)**

 **Life has been throwing lemons at me, and sadly, I can't seem to make orange juice:/ Anyways, besides that... Thank you all for the amazing support and reviews!:) It makes me so happy, I'm so glad you all like this! We added over 1,000 views and 20+ follows since last chapter! ^^ And I'm happy most of you are glad Max is back.**

 **However, quick note: for those of you who won't/don't like Max/OC's, that's totally fine. Trust me, I hate OC's as much as the next person does (the ones who are deemed perfect/love interest). Max will not beMary Sue, I swear it on my life. I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you, I know the feeling:p But please keep in mind that Max won't be anything special and won't be a major role or anything:) Know why? Because she's me... and I want her to be just like me in that I am putting all my truth into her so she'll seem more realistic.**

 **Alright, enough of my rambling. Please enjoy chapter 4: Diagonally! This is where the magic for Jack happens! (Omg I love when Harry says that in no. 2 XD)**

* * *

"So, where is this _Diagon Alley?_ " Jack yelled at North (who he was following) over the loud bustle of the absurdly large kitchen.

Jack weaved and tip-toed through the crowd of elves that were carrying plates of cookies and ducked underneath clouds of chimney smoke that looked so thick you could cut it with a knife. He did tip over two jars of candy canes, one sack of flour, five packets of gumdrops, and a row of plates (and lost North in the process) but otherwise, he rather enjoyed traveling through the kitchen and snickering behind an oblivious Santa Claus and at the furious elves. The Workshop was his favorite place to explore and he enjoyed every minute of it. _If this place was magical, what would Hogwarts look like?_

North led Jack to the very back of the kitchen and barged through the door that took them to a pantry. Jack looked around to see if there was some secret door somewhere or a trap door on the ground, but there was nothing in the small brick room except for some shelves containing more candy and bakery goods.

"North, I'm confused." Jack pouted.

North just looked at Jack with his glistening eyes of wonder before marching to one of the shelves and promptly sliding it to the side with a grunt. He then bent down to inspect a certain brick implanted awkwardly in the wall. A smirk played on Jack's lips as he craned his neck with interest to peer at what North was inspecting. North carefully pulled the odd brick out and then proceeded to reach inside the gaping space and then brought out a small, yet long navy blue box. North paced away from his spot and over to Jack as he revealed what was inside the box; a wand.

Jack's eyes flashed with amazement. While the wand wasn't anything spectacular, a simple design of smooth redwood in a twirly pattern, it was a wand nonetheless and that fascinated Jack enough.

Jack didn't pay attention to the yeti who took the box from North and place everything back the way it was Jack simply watched North walk over to the empty brick wall with suspense. North continued and raised the wand before making five precise taps in the middle of the wall in a perfect polygon pattern. Jack held his breath even though nothing had occurred right away. But sure enough, something magical happened. Jack gasped and stepped back as every single brick began to rotate and fold to the side, revealing a marvelous sight before them.

North beamed, "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Jack!"

Jack's eyes glistened with wonder as he gracefully stepped forward and into the magical world. _He couldn't believe it!_ Jack looked behind him to see the brick was closing once more, the pantry slowly vanishing. When Jack looked forward once more, barely any people glanced his way. But Jack was accustomed to this feeling of being invisible. Besides, strange things like moving walls and white-haired teenage boys must be a common thing to people like this and not too much of an eye-shocker, even though he would have to conceal his true appearance at Hogwarts.

The alley was crammed with wizards and witches. Each and every one of them talking about something odd yet magical, no doubt. Jack had not seen a place like this for decades; cobblestone path, people dressed in vintage clothes, and wood buildings... it reminded him of his time. He could get used to this. Each building was shoulder-to-shoulder and exploited all sorts of magic that Jack would never had guessed he would see; (real) living plants, books that were half monster, flying brooms sold in windows, and trinkets of all shape and size. Jack _loved_ it.

As Jack continued to walk down, blinking as little as possible and trying to soak up the sight before him, North coughed and forced his attention to him.

"You see zat white building up ahead, Jack?" North pointed straight ahead as Jack's gaze followed his finger.

Of course Jack had seen it, while the construction was interesting, Jack found more pleasure in gazing at the other shops. "Kinda hard to miss, North." Jack scoffed teasingly.

"Well, in order to get you your school supplies, ve need money and _zat_ building contains the amount ve need!" North boomed.

Jack raised his eyebrows before squinting harder at the building far ahead of them. _Gringott's Wizard Bank,_ it read. Jack highly believed that the contractors of this designed building might as well nail a plaque on the front door that read: "Please break in!" The building was practically leaning and disjointed! Jack knew that was the style but really doubted it's security... was this place really that safe?

Did Jack ever mention to himself that he enjoyed being proven wrong (on certain occasions)?

The inside of Gringott's Bank looked nothing like the outside. It was as fancy as a ballroom but as formal as a high court. The floor was marble and the ginormous chandelier above was pure crystal. But besides that, the obvious thing that attracted Jack's attention the most were the business men running the bank. If you could even call them men...

"Uh, North? What are those things?" Jack asked hesitantly as he slightly edged closer to North as they walked down the vast hallway.

"Goblins, Jack. Similar to trolls in zeir appearances and attitude. Greedy and have anger and trust issues, but zey are wise. But it is best to stay close." North growled in a low voice.

The pair made their way to the front of the building to the head of the hold. Jack honestly felt slightly intimidated. The desk towered over everything, even North, and the goblin certainly looked more menacing than most others. His hair was tousled like a mad scientist and his teeth were sharpened like razors. His spindly hands were shaped like claws and roughly held a quill as he scribbled down papers that sat before him. Jack gulped.

"Ah, Mr. North. We've been waiting for you." The goblin spoke as he glared at the two visitors with his threatening eyes, his voice as raspy as nails.

The goblin reached under the desk and brought out a large gold key which had a red ruby attached to its base. He handed North the key and gestured for him and Jack beyond the tall barbed gate that enclosed the large chandelier. After North and Jack entered through the door to the other side, another goblin presented himself and let them enter a door to the vaults. It was most certainly a change. They went from a fancy hotel lobby to the pits of a dark and ravenous bat cave. How quickly could the change have happened? Jack had no idea. They entered a shaky elevator ride down even further to reach underground, Jack now knew why Gringott's was a very valued bank. Busting into a cave is one thing, getting past goblins are another, and the magic enchantments Jack sensed? Jack didn't have to question it. Not to mention the probable safes that all the treasures were stored in.

After (thankfully on both the Guardian's behalf) exiting the elevator, the goblin motioned them to go into this steam-motor cart contraption that rested on a rusted rail. The goblin hopped in the front and sat before some sort of pole that acted like a steering wheel. Jack and North shared looks of hesitation yet eagerness as the two piled in. North took up the entire back but Jack had no problem crouching on the trunk. Jack wondered if this was some sort of roller coaster or a really slow trolley...

He didn't have to keep guessing for long. Jack let out a powerful shrill as the cart hauled from zero to sixty. It was like a sleigh ride or a really intense roller coaster, both the Guardians enjoyed it. Jack took in his surroundings as they whirled around the cave's heart as he caught glimpses of a never-ending waterfall and more cart tracks that did intense turns and insane loops. Jack howled with delight when they took a few of those courses. He could just imagine the look on Bunny's face if he was ever persuaded to even catch a second glance at this thing, he might just loose his lunch over it!

Sadly, the ride to their vault was criminally short and they had pulled to a stop before Jack knew it. Jack reluctantly hopped out of the cart as North and the goblin got out after him. The goblin then proceeded to walk towards one of the vaults that had lined the walls they had stopped by. The little beast took very small steps as Jack and North fought the urge to wait and simply take one normal step every few times the goblin took three. After a little (not so little for the goblin) journey to a certain vault, the goblin beckoned for North to give him the key. North passed the large gold key to the goblin as the goblin continued to unlocking the heavy metal door.

In a few _clicks,_ the door slowly swung wide open. Inside, the bright shine of gold assaulted Jack's eyes. Within the bank, there were mountains of golden coins and other riches. The coins were neatly stacked against walls and filled to the brim in trunks. Other things such as jewelry, goblets, saucers, gems, and other troves littered the ground. North cautiously maneuvered within the vault and took out a sack and filled it up with some gold. When the Russian exited the treasure trove, he handed the small yet heavy pack to Jack.

"Shopping school money." North said as Jack tightened the leather straps of the pouch of money and bound them around his wrist.

The ride back up was no less enjoyable, but still was unsatisfying short. But Jack didn't mind as much, he had some exploring to get busy on and cool things to buy! Besides, these goblins really made him on edge. They would really fit in with the forest trolls that Jack encountered near his home from time to time, another story to be shared at another time.

Once North and Jack left the bank, the busy life of Diagon Alley stood before them as if nothing had changed. North then reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll of parchment and handed it to Jack.

"Go ahead and read it, Jack. Follow the instructions, you'll figure it out on your own. I must go somewhere very quickly to get something but I will be back very shortly." With that, North left.

Without a word, Jack unraveled the scroll and read it:

 _1) Olivander's Wand Shop_

 _2) Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_

 _3) Flourish & Blott's Bookshop_

 _4) Scribbulus Writing Instruments_

 _If you have extra money, spend it on whatever you like~_

Jack smiled himself as his gaze returned to the street; this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Jack squeezed inside the small door of Olivander's to see nothing out of the ordinary for a creepy, dense, compact, ancient magical store. Everything was boarded wood and the walls were lined with shelves among shelves of what Jack presumed to be wands. Jack walked up to the front desk and waited for whoever was supposed to greet him. The place was exceedingly ordinary with a couple of potted vases by the window and a staircase leading to some sort of workshop, but the air was electrified with magic and mystery. Jack could feel it, and he liked it.

After waiting a decent amount of time, Jack cleared his throat and spoke, "Hello?" He called.

Suddenly, a man on a ladder came zooming in from the back of the shop. Jack didn't even hear him! And if the spirit didn't know any better, he would have called this man Einstein. He wore vintage medieval clothes and his gray fuzzy hair looked like he had been electrocuted. While the man was old, he still seemed to have a childish sense to him.

"I've been waiting for you, Mr. Frost." Olivander said as he slid down the ladder and approached the teenager. "I have been assigned to take a look at your staff."

Without speaking, Jack nodded and handed Olivander his beloved staff. The old man nodded his head as he eyed it with approval, he felt out the piece of wood as he examined it, constantly mumbling out compliments and other what-nots. After being satisfied with his procedure, he held a finger to Jack before scurrying off into the back of the small room, vanishing behind the shelves of wands. Jack wandered around some more before Olivander rushed back to the room with a proud grin on his face and without Jack's staff.

Jack frowned with confusion, "Um, Mr. Olivander? Where's my staff?"

"Ta-da!" Olivander cheered suddenly as he whipped out his hands from behind his back to reveal a wand.

In closer inspection, Jack could determine that the wand Olivander was holding was indeed his staff, except considerably smaller. Jack took it and admired it with awe. It was amazing, he had basically shrunk it down! Why, even at his touch, it still became entwined with frost (barely noticeable, but still there nonetheless). It still felt like the old and brittle wood of his staff and he could still let his fingers linger over the ripples and twists of the wood. There was the distinct "G" shape at one end and the rest was history.

"And the way to get it back to the way it was is by simply chanting the charm, _Engorgio._ " Olivander said.

Jack licked his lips and focused intently on the wand, _"Engorgio!"_ He chanted deeply, and to his amazement, the wand exploded in a flurry of cold frost as the wood began to overlap and grow in an instant right before Jack's eyes. In a moment, Jack was holding his precious staff again.

"Outstanding work, my boy!" Olivander remarked, "Why, you're a natural! First spell, first try!" He commented, making Jack slightly blush a blue raspberry. Olivander began again, "Now, to reverse your staff back into a wand, say the charm _Reducio._ "

" _Reducio!_ " Jack recited with his own little touch of a flourish as the wand began to creek as the frost covered staff began to freeze and compact as the wood began to tighten into itself as if wringing a towel. It was quite fascinating.

"Well done," Olivander remarked, "and don't worry if you'll have to learn those spells in class, your special wand incantation works by will."

 _Good to know,_ Jack thought.

"Now give it a wave!" Olivander cheered, eager for Jack to test out his handiwork.

Jack was about to wave it, holding it the way he would his staff, when Olivander abruptly stopped him.

"Be careful, boy! Don't blast yourself in knee for god's sake! Hold it the other way, point at the end!" Olivander exclaimed with a panicked and flushed expression.

Jack cringed and flipped the wand around (holding his staff upside down), his hand perfectly spooned into the "G" of the wand with the other end acting as the casting side. Jack flicked the stick with grace and power as a blast of electric blue magic fired from the wand. However, Jack wasn't really looking at where he was firing and ended up busting the lamp up ahead, causing it to crash down upon the desk that was in between the two men. Both Jack and Olivander stood stock still with poker faces. They caught a lucky break as none of the lamp shards had inflicted damage on them. In the slightly darker room, Jack gulped and hesitantly poured some money onto Olivander's desk... and some extra tips for a new overhead lamp. Jack awkwardly shuffled out of the shop, watching Olivander's fixated gaze upon his shattered lamp with shock.

"Um... bye, Mr. Olivander!" Jack weakly laughed as he opened the door and slowly inched out and bolted out last minute, but not before hollering, "Thank you!"

After a good few moments, the shock waned off and the only thought Olivander could think was, _Hogwarts has their hands full this year._

 **~Goblet of Ice~**

Next stop, _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions._ Jack let out a huff as he stood before the shop of robes (for all occasions!) and entered the building with his wand in hand. This was going to be awkward to say the least. Fashion was not in his forte, and he wasn't eager to leave the comforts of his normal clothes to ditch them for a tight and stiff uniform. Jack inwardly cringed and took a hard swallow, _let's just get this over with._

Jack closed his eyes and hollered, "Hello?" _Please don't be here..._

"Hello?" A voice chimed in from the back.

 _Dammit._ Jack inhaled sharply, his posture now pain straight and a charming yet over-the-top smile plastered on his face.

From the back came a short, old woman that was dressed in a mauve robe and witch hat. She was slightly plump and had rosy cheeks, turquoise irises, pink lips, and gray curly hair. It must be Madam Malkin. _(Gray or white hair seems to be popping up everywhere, is it a trend? Come on! I'd fit right in at Hogwarts,_ Jack whined to himself.) For an old lady though, she moved pretty fast. It appeared that she knew what she was doing and was exceedingly proficient at it, to a level in which it impressed Jack. Maybe this wasn't going to be half-bad.

With a graceful flurry of her wand, Malkin summoned a measuring tape that came whizzing out from it's place underneath the sewing desk and came to a halt right before Jack. Malkin then shooed Jack upon a platform as the tape began soaring around him, measuring him at all different angles. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the intricate object that seemed to have human characteristics. But what also caught Jack's attention was a floating clipboard and a plush mauve quill that was furiously jotting down notes in a fancy, loopy handwriting pattern. The board and quill pranced about and followed Malkin who was circling Jack, inspecting him and mumbling about him being a spirit under her breath.

Suddenly, the measuring tape snapped back together, causing Jack to flinch with surprise. It's job done, the tape flew back to the desk and the board and pen had jumped right into Malkin's hands. Malkin looked it over before holding a finger to Jack, beckoning him to stay there. Before Jack could even nod, Malkin had already scurried off into the back of the shop without even saying a single peep. No words, short and chubby and somehow demeaning... Madam Malkin reminded Jack of the Sandman. He would never admit it to their faces (especially to one particular furry face), but Jack would miss the Guardians and be slightly homesick.

In a matter of mere seconds, Jack heard the click of Malkin's high heeled stilettos racing from the back and getting closer to the front. Sure enough, Malkin was coming down the hallway with uniforms in hand.

Jack frowned, this was the moment of truth. What did she want him to do? Get undressed and change while she just silently watched him with eager eyes? _(Oh god, that sounded so wrong!)_ Jack warily supposed so, might as well change quickly then! Jack was reaching down to lift up his hoodie but instead found a swirl of glittery mauve magic twirl and spiral it's way around his body, magically swapping out his clothes for a uniform in a matter of moments. _Okay,_ Jack had to admit, _that was pretty amazing._

Jack chuckled with approval and glanced at Malkin with a smile. Malkin simply beckoned for Jack to turn around as a mirror had been placed for him to gaze into. Jack was taken aback by his own image. He actually looked _good_ in a uniform, if you will! It was pretty snazzy and- what's the word? _Swag?_ What also blew his mind out of the water is that the uniform wasn't as bad as he anticipated it to be. The collar was a little stiff and the entire outfit was slightly warm but otherwise, he was comfortable. The pants were actually similar to his tan jeans and his shirt actually let air pass through it. His gray vest was quite soft like his blue hoodie and while wearing shoes was a new experience, he didn't mind it too much. But the best part of the outfit was his robe. It was entirely black except for some red linings and a lion emblem on his chest, _whatever that meant._ Jack couldn't help but sorta do a little spin and admire the robe's awesome appearance. It was just so cool looking!

It fit perfectly.

Malkin gave an affirmative curt nod of approval and swished her wand once more as Jack was switched back into his normal clothes in the blink of an eye. Malkin then took the uniform and some other articles of clothing and stuffed them into a packaged box.

"One more thing to do before you go, love." Malkin suddenly said in her small, tight voice.

"What's that?" Jack asked, getting a little nervous.

"Your spell." Malkin whispered with a wink.

"Oh yeah." Jack breathed non-enthusiastically.

Madam Malkin took out her wand, put on a pair of spectacles and stepped back from Jack and raised her wand. "Now, this isn't really a charm or a spell, it has been specifically crafted for you. It's more like a child's rhyme."

Jack nodded and readied his staff- wand.

"Now repeat after me:" Madam Malkin began.

" _To make them see,_

 _Believe in me,_

 _From white to brown,_

 _A frosted crown..._

 _Shall lay itself down for a new king."_

Jack snorted, that was rather extravagant and interesting! But Jack recited the poem with ease and just like magic, his hair turned from a frosty white to a chocolate brown and his skin became more peachy than pale. However, his common chill still hung around as he could still feel a connection with the wind and snow. This was just a mask. But it really made him look human again... it gave him heartache.

"How do I reverse it?" Jack asked as politely as he could.

"Another poem, darling. Listen to me" Malkin spoke.

" _Turn back time,_

 _Say the rhyme,_

 _From warm to cold,_

 _Young to old..._

 _Arise once more, Frosted Prince."_

Jack recited the simple poem and his appearance immediately changed back to his normal form. He had gotten quite used to being Jack Frost, he wasn't sure about leaving it for so long. Putting his wand away, Jack then paid the money and took the bag, "Thanks." He said.

"Not a problem, deary. Good luck!" Malkin responded with a goodbye wave.

Jack looked down with a small smile, but when he looked up, Malkin was gone. Jack frowned and looked about, but it was if she vanished into thin air. Surprisingly, he found that it didn't spook him the least bit. His mind was still swimming with the thought of looking like a human, interacting with humans and acting like a being. It was going to be quite the change. The Guardians and his few believers have been the only people he has ever known for so long, Jack wasn't sure how he was going to fit in with his peers. He had to admit it, he was a bit self conscious.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around to the voice that came right outside the window.

It was North, and he seemed to be holding something rather large in his arms...

Curious, Jack ran outside and came to an abrupt halt when he saw one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

It was a large Snowy Owl. It was magnificent. It's feathers were a pristine, almost glowing white. They were finely plucked and groomed, some sharp and some rather fluffy. It had lovely black spots decorating it's head and round, sky-blue eyes. It was beautiful.

"She's yours." North spoke.

Jack barely even heard North's words, or at least barely processed them as he was so transfixed on the creature. "W-what? The owl?"

"Da, it is optional to bring along an owl, cat, or toad to Hogwarts as it can be a form of comfort or communication. And we would like to stay in touch, no?"

"Of course!" Jack exclaimed. _North had gotten this owl for him?_ "You got it- her for me?" Jack asked with disbelief.

North only smiled and nodded. Jack slightly blushed, not knowing what to do, but ultimately gave North a hug.

"What's her name?" Jack asked the moment he released North.

North stroked his beard, "No name, your decision!"

Jack looked at the bird once more and immediately knew what to call her, "Hello there, Snowflake."

"That's a pretty name, Jack." North complemented.

Speaking of animals, this made Jack recall something.

"Hey, North?"

"Da?"

"The robes Madam Malkin gave me had red lining with a lion emblem on the front. And the scarves and gloves and other stuff were red and gold... why those colors?" Personally, Jack would have wished for blue and white.

"Ah!" North bellowed, making Jack jump slightly. "Gryffindor House!"

" _Gryffindor... House_?" Jack slowly repeated with confusion.

"Well, Jack. At Hogwarts, all the students during their first year are sorted into a certain house based upon their abilities and personality traits. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

So he was in Gryffindor? That sounded pretty cool, but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff didn't sound too bad, and Jack couldn't help but have mixed feelings about Slytherin.

"Gryffindor's are known for their remarkable bravery, Ravenclaw's have outstanding wit, Hufflepuff's trademark is loyalty, and Slytherin stands for their uncanny shrewdness..." North shuddered with the last part of the sentence.

"Hey," Jack remarked with a whine, "I'm shrewd!"

North coughed and fixed his attitude immediately, "Of course, Jack. It is more of a reputation of the Slytherin's."

Jack frowned, he wanted to know more. After all, Jack wasn't dumb, he was rather witty and intuitive. Perhaps straightforward at times, but definitely thoughtful and considerate of all options and aspects. And Slytherin surely spiked this side of him.

"Besides," North continued, "you don't really have a choice. You are Gryffindor because zat is Harry's house."

Jack nodded curtly as the two continued back down the alley and to the brick wall to return back to the Workshop. They returned in silence, but Jack's mind was buzzing with questions. Perhaps Hogwarts wasn't as magical and perfect as it was made to be... maybe there were more threats than uniforms and homework. This wasn't going to be just fun and games, Jack believed that this year might test his Guardianship like never before, and besides being excited, he was also honestly frightened. But if that was the case, then Jack wasn't just going to be Harry's secret agent, he was going to damn well try to make Hogwarts the happy and fun place it should be.

He was Jack Frost, he could do anything.

* * *

 **EDIT: If anyone is reading this now, newcomers or old viewers, I sincerely apologize. I had totally sent in that last chapter without finishing it! Even though it was basically done, I dunno what happened there! All this time I forgot I actually published this chapter! So weird!:p But anyways, next chapter will be up asap, but I've been dealing with some major shit in my life (sorry, but seriously), so I hope you are all still there. Thanks for reading.**

 **Peace**

 **-SkatingDJ**


	5. IMPORTANT: APOLOGY NOTE

Hello my little Music Mixers, DJ here:

First and foremost, I know I have claimed in my most recent ( _most recent,_ that does not mean _recently_ ) chapters that I would be getting back into the swing of things and updating more.

Well, that was clearly a blatant lie.

Now, all I can ask is you forgiveness. However, I'm not here to redeem myself. I am going to be brutally honest and say that I am not sure if I will be getting my stories finished anytime soon. As a matter of fact, recently, I've been worried if I will be completing them at all. But, I am just worried, I'm not giving up, I know that much; I made a promise that I would finish them to you, and I will. I myself want to finish what I created as well, I really, desperately do, but I know that words speak more than actions. And in my case, this is exceptionally true.

Lately, school has been ruthless, and my parents will freak if I'm not a straight A student. Also, I am an ice skater for a living. I devote half to almost my entire day doing that, and as a result, fall very behind in my work. I have gone through some major changes with my skating and so have my coaches and friends. It's been quite drama inducing and chaotic these past years for a lot of people in my life.

As you can see, I have not had much time to write and I began to develop a writing block... _a BIG one._

I just couldn't find it within myself to type on a document to tell a story anymore. I love to write and I still do it occasionally, but I got bored very quickly and couldn't find it within myself to give out pleasing content to you all. So, I wouldn't make the effort to finish it.

As of late, I have been involving myself in other fandoms, such as YouTube, TV shows, and PC games. Also, I've been thinking of ideas for original publications. I realized the ROTG (most of my fics) fandom is somewhat dead and I am not sure if you all are still with me. I know that popularity among my stories is not important, but it's almost as if I want to apologize to the people who have read my fics from years ago by posting chapters again... if they are still there.

I've always been one to constantly create new ideas for fics, even if they are entirely incomplete and I have not finished any of my other fanfics. And that's how my mind has been lately, but not a single day goes by without me regretting about not getting to this site.

Yes, call it laziness if you will.

But I want to finish this. All of my stories. I really do. I want to continue working on FanFiction.

But it's been a long time since July of 2014 when I was 13 years old. It's been 3 years and I'm now 16 and I'm very different than I was then.

What I would like to do is go back and rewrite _ALL_ of my fics. Think of it as a fresh start. For example, I have already done so with my "Unravel: The End" fic. And I know now that a lot of my ideas are already out there and have been used since I've waited so long.

I'm sorry.

Hopefully when things have settled down even more so I can gain more control in my life and not be so stressed out. Perhaps once summer comes I'll be a little more free. I do have plans and will be training more, but I think I'll be more motivated. Unfortunately, I am going to refrain from making any promises on getting to it asap, but I please find some solace in that I am still here and that I love to write, I have not forgotten you all.

After all, it's because of you guys why I love to write so much, and I can't thank you all enough for that.

I guess that wraps it up, pretty much...

Thank you all so much for reading, Peace!

-SkatingDJ


End file.
